Forgetful Cody Runnels
by DashingRhodes
Summary: Randy meets Cody at a shack one day and they both agree to meet up tomorrow but as it is the next day Cody is acting very strange. Inspiration from a movie.


Randy sailed the ocean in his both hoping that soon he could sail to Antarctica. He always loved the smell of fresh air and the open waters. Randy was a vet for the local aquarium and he now just wanted to take the next step by traveling to Antarctica.

Out of nowhere the sail snapped, and fell right onto of him. Sighing he got into his secondary motor boat sailing back to shore.

Randy finally reached a little shack by the water. He got out ofnhis boat walking up to the shack. Walking in a whiff spam and eggs made his stomach growl. He sat down only to be talked on by a woman who obviously worked there.

"Hello, can I get you some breakfest?'

Randy smiled."No thanks I already had breakfest, but, maybe some coffee?"

"What did you have?"Randy brows creased in confusion.

"Ma'am?"

"Breakfest, what did you have?"she said smiling.

"Oh...um I had Reeses and some mountain dew. Delicious."Randy smiled while the lady shook her head.

"That's not breakfest, let me cook you up some spam and eggs." She walked away only to stop next to guy who had tattoos all over his face."Nick, I need some spam and eggs." Nick nodded his head."Coming right up." And with that the lady walked away.

Randy sighed and shook his head before picking up a menu and reading. After minutes a bright reflection made Randy's eyes squint and shut. Looking up to find the source, Randy saw the most beautiful sight of his life.

There sitting was the most goregous male he had ever seen. Randy was always attracted to women, but damn was this guy a sight to behold. He watched as the boy was making a volcano out of his waffles. 'Nice' he thought. Randy stared for what felt like decades thinking about how their future would be an-

"Are you staring at me or him? Cause you're starting to freak me out." An old man in front of him said.

Randys eyes slipped to the old man huffing.

"Shut it grandpa and eat your pancakes."

The old man stuck up the middle finger and walked off. Randy chuckled while shaking his head. He turned his head and saw the boy gone, 'damn' he thought but shoke it off and eat his breakfest.

Randy was down what he loved, taking care of animals down at the aquarium. He was currently checking up on one of the animals. "He looked like a local but I can't be shore but man oh man was he beautiful though."

"I thought you liked you're bitches from out of state?"Randy shoke his head huffing.

"Yep, thats usually my policy, try not to get tied down. Freeze that image, right there." Randy nodded to the image of a new baby in the seals stomach. "There you go, congratulations mommy." Randy patted the seal as it swam away.

"To me it sounds like someone is afraid of commitment." Randys friend said as they walked away. Randy walked with on his hands on his hips sighing.

"May-" Randy started.

"Shut up because here comes one time opportunity, I will go in you're office and become naked." Randy's eyebrows shot up in shock."The rest is your choice." His friend smiled.

"I don't know if you know this but im not interested in... your types."Randy's eyes widen as he walked away fast.

The next morning Randy was back at the shack. He walked past the boy he saw yesterday, sitting in the booth in front of him. As he sat and looked up he saw him working on another project with his waffles. He smiled as Nico walked up to him.

"Heey, Mr. Peanut-butter cup! What can I get for you?" Randy smiled

"Hey, Mr. Can-kill-me-in-one-punch. How are you doing?"

"You're back!"Nico smiled.

"Yeah, couldn't get enough of that spam. Why don't you cook some up and throw som eggs on top of there for me." Randy explained. Nico smiled. "Gotcha" Nico walked past the boy Randy was dying to know and greeted him.

"Hey Cody."

"Goodmorning Nico!"Cody greeted back with a killer smile.

'Cody' Randy thought. He watched as Cody worked on the door of his waffle house. He could see his struggle to get the door to stay so Randy grew up the courage, grabbed a toothpick and walked over to him.

"You know. Why don't you try this." Randy whistled as he poked the needle down into the waffle making a moving door. Cody hummed and rose one eyebrow. "Now why didn't I think of that?" He said as he sat back.

"Well you're to close to the project, don't be hard on yourself." Cody nodded, laughing a little.

"You're right, whats your name?" Randy stuck out his hand.

"Randy. Randy Orton, nice to meet you." Cody smiled as his shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Randy, I'm Cody Runnels." Randy nodded as he turned to sit back in his booth hoping Cody would invite him over. Just his luck, he did.

"I see you are sitting alone over there, why don't you sit with me and we could keep ourselves company." Cody said brightly.

"Sure, that'd be great." Randy smiled to him.

Across the room, Sarah(the waiter from yesterday) looked over, shaking her head.

Cody and Randy sat in silence before Cody spoke up.

"Sooo, are you an architect?"Randy smiled and shook his head.

"No actually im an a vet."Cody nodded.

"So thats where the smell is coming from. I love it." Cody chuckled making Randy looked around slightly embarrassed as he grabbed a lemon and tried to scrap the scent away.

"No you don't, I thought I got all the smell away."Cody shook his head smiling.

"No really, I do. My dad and brother goes on a fishing trip every month and when they come back... I squeeze them both with hugs, and they smelljust like your hands. Best smell in the world"Cody looked down with a deep red blush on his face.

"Cheesey I know huh?"Randy shook his head violently.

"No, not at all. I think thats adorable."Randy smiled as Cody blushed even more..

_Few hours later..._

"Walrus are know their big -"

"Their big tusks."Cody cutted in. Randy nodding smiling a bit.

"That and their male parts can get really big."Cody snorted.

"Oh!"Randy laughed. "Yeah, its the second biggest out of all mammals." Cody nodded in understandment.

"What's the first?"Randy chuckled to himself, pointing towards Nico as he chopped meat. "Tattoo face over there." Cody bursted out laughing looking over towards Nico. He covered his mouth, mouth widening as he continued to laugh.

Sarah walked over little annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt but were closing to set up for lunch." Cody's brows raised in a apologetic way."Sorry Sarah." Cody apologized as she walked away.

Randy pointed towards their cars getting a nod from the other.

When they reached Cody's car they stopped and turned towards each other. Cody clamped his hands together in front of him. "Well I have to go! It's my dad's birthday today."

"Oh Happy Birthday to him. Nice talking to you Cody." Randy shoved his hands into his pockets looking down.

Cody nodded in agreement."You too, Hey why don't we have breakfest again tomorrow. Same time?"Randy smiled excitedly. He loved how this day was turning out.

"Yes, Yes of course!"Randy said as he tried not to sound to excited. Cody smiled as he stuck out his hand. "See you tomorrow, Randy." Randy smiled as he shook his hand.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow, Cody."


End file.
